The present invention is directed at compositions, delivery systems, products and methods of making and administering such compositions, delivery systems and products made therefrom for the treatment of mammals and particularly humans.
Delivery of certain pharmaceuticals, biologically active agents, cosmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and other actives using film is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,357,891, 7,425,292 and 7,666,337, among others. However, films which are intended for ingestion are not particularly suitable for actives which get destroyed, inactivated in the GI tract, or are simply not well absorbed through such administration. Many biological agents, such as insulin, are particularly susceptible to destruction when ingested and are thus normally given by injection.
There is a need for a film delivery system which overcomes the difficulties associated with oral delivery of the active to the circulatory system without exposure to the gastrointestinal tract. More particularly, there is need for overcoming the difficulties associated with, effective oral delivery of biologicals, such as certain peptides, through for example buccal administration.